


PruCan Week 2018 - Day 2: Invite for later

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic, PruCan Week, PruCan week 2018, Tumblr Prompt, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 2 of PruCan Week 2018!Prompt: Change / InvitingSummary: Matthew just needed to get to hockey practice in preparation for tonight's big game. Gilbert just so happened to see a new crush in the making.





	PruCan Week 2018 - Day 2: Invite for later

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is not so fluffy!
> 
> \- Bear

Matthew Williams was not one to differ or stray off of his routine. Granted, his punctuality was out of mere avoidance of confrontation, not some ‘kiss ass’ attitude his brother had described it as. In fact, he would have rather be late for his beloved practice if it meant a few more seconds wrapped up in sheets however his fear of Mr Braginsky’s tyrannical detentions was more than a convincing reason to get up. With scuffed sneakers and a University of Toronto hockey jersey drooping off his pale shoulders, he stumbled his way through the campus hallways, a slightly squished ‘Tim Hortons’ coffee in hand and heavy duffle bag slung on tight as if venturing into a zombie wasteland for battle-  _ is that not what colleges were anyway? _

Had it not been for his cup of morning tolerance, the Canadian would have been way more highly annoyed to have been pushed aside by an oncoming haphazard soul. Calm but controlled slight aggression filled his thoughts as he felt the speedy man hit his shoulder and bag, pushing it ever slightly thus causing Matthew to nearly fall flat on his butt; his balance on the ice was incredible but on land, Matthew was as beautiful as a ripped-wing dying seagull.  Whoever was hauling ass obviously didn’t care if said ass got kicked, the strawberry blonde mused. The hockey player, while not a huge hunk of muscle, was quite strong and anyone who respected the institution’s legacy, would know that any jersey wearing student was not one who didn’t know how to fight. Varsity hockey, while diplomatic and more civil in game, was a ruthless society away from the stands, and multiple inevitable altercations were sure to come to those who attempted to pick a bone with one of the players.

Okay. Maybe that was an over-exaggeration, Matthew had no first-hand experience of intentionally hurting people, but his previous self-defence (more like the defence of his pride really - they were spur of the moments and deeply regretted) records were solid enough to prove he wasn’t as weak as his docile nature would depict. He hated the stereotype of a ‘meat wall dumb jock’, and besides his hockey scholarship meant he couldn’t risk careless fights in his name. Regardless he made a rather vocal grunt of annoyance and a short excuse me in response as he continued onward to the arena, not wanting to provoke anything more than a typical polite Canadian sorry. This was not the case.

Sharp red eyes along with a gaping mouth, which presumably was about to apologise, focused on Matthew’s quick expression as he hastily made his way. A jumble of words was incomprehensible and disappointingly Matthew was too pre-occupied of getting to practice to feel the gaze follow the back of his head. It was as if the glasses wearing beauty was a gust of wind and for a second Gilbert had been contradicting it’s weather patterns, he was a mere leaf caught in a whirlwind of someone much more fascinating. It threw him off. The white-haired young man was in a rush to get out of the campus grounds, avoiding his friends who’d drag him into a non-compulsory lecture, but he hadn’t expected his attention to be dragged away by a hot passerby, a jock for one.

The Germanic noted as he tried to carry on from the small interaction that he had plans and places to be by now yet his mind only provided him of one thing: He had realised he’d never been to a hockey game. Wasn’t it rude of him to be a student who hasn’t sat and witnessed any of the Varsity blue games? Right when it was at his dorm doorstep? For a moment he wondered if he could sneak his way in if only to learn more about that angelic beauty from before, an angel who looked too precious to be knocking heads with grizzly hockey types. Sometimes it was good to have a new prey. Digging his palms into his back pocket of his slim jeans, he tried to stay on task, not really minding to be as punctual in his skive adventure, determined with a new objective: Convince a hockey player on a date.

 

* * *

 

“Pick yourself up Williams! What kind of crap are you failing to pull off today?!” the booming voice of his coach echoed through the stadium and he could hear his teammate's sniggers being carried through the sweaty air. He was strangely off his game today, and just like before with his earlier bump, he had nearly fallen over like a skittish cow. The sweat beaded on his face and the red heat of focus spread determined on his leer. He was not going to mess things up. Not for today. Not for tonight’s match. He huffed as he regained control over his stick, gliding over back in line for another practice exercise.

He had only been 15 minutes away from the end of practice when a beguiling stranger caught his eye in the corner of his glance- the man who’d walked straight into him this morning, but instead of the zoned-out glare he had from earlier, he wore a smug smile accessorised with a lazy gape...clearly oggling Matthew. It didn’t help that the smooth lips of this man held a sagging cigarette, evident remnants of fresh ash powdered on his jeans, only further adding to the blunt bad-boy aesthetic he was successfully conveying. Matthew gulped. He always did have a thing for bad boys. Dammit. Obviously, he’d been lost in attraction as his teammates flicked the back his neck:

“Oi lover boy, is that who keeps tripping you up today?” the mocking voices of his fellow players loud and wild with intentions to embarrass, “Ahah maybe he’s still sore from that boy toy over there” one whistled out as they passed around the puck freely- briefing was over and many were already skating their way out.

“That’s a bit crass, even for you. I don’t know him, asshole.” Matthew replied half-heartedly, still curious and dazed by the now amused boy seemingly waiting for him. Most people knew about Matt’s sexuality and while originally awkward when he came out to his team, he was welcomed all the same and he knew the insults were more of a poke at his single status rather than his homosexual preferences. The new company, with a leg on the wall and a now distasteful look while adjusting his smoke was inviting, and Matthew felt the need to be pulled into his orbit. Just as he came off the ice, the ruby-eyed being crept closer and as Matthew took off his skates on a lonely bench, the man barely made a noise besides a simple hum leaning against the arena’s shield. 

“Should I apologise for your failure to see where you were going earlier or is this you being a very bad stalker?” The words sounding more interested than the nonchalant demeanour Matthew had been attempting. Gilbert only laughed before smiling and gazing at the sore Canadian.

“You should apologise for not letting me introduce myself Mr...Williams. Gilbert Beilschmidt to make your acquaintance.” He had snuck a peek at the boy’s jersey and the lettering that was present. “Or your next date it seems.” At that Matthew snorted, adjusting his glasses and standing up to dust off himself before preparing to leave the now empty stadium.

“You’re not my type.” What a blatant fucking lie. Even the former stranger could see past this shoddily made ruse. He was totally his type. His gay ass was ready to fall head over heels for this guy. The European crooned closer, stance close enough to almost touch chests with the hockey player. One day his confidence will get him into trouble, but Gilbert supposed today it’ll get him a date and although honestly the guy smelt horrid from the sport, he was too interesting to back down from right now.

“You didn’t deny you liked guys and besides, we both know I’m definitely your type or else you’d of kicked me straight to the curb.”

Matthew caved as he avoided the increasingly cocky grin of the man so close to him, he wondered if his blush could be excused as heat exhaustion from practice instead. Gilbert was right. If he had no interest he would have made his way to the showers with great importance, and therefore the only reason for him to still be standing mere inches apart would be because he was intrigued.

“I don’t know you. And suppose you were my type, I don’t do hookups.”

“Well I guess some changes must be made to your lifestyle, Liebling. That and, No one said anything about just hookups either. _I’m classy._ ” ignoring the proclamation and trying to overlook the use of a foreign term of endearment, Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled back, but Gilbert had somehow manoeuvred his arms onto his shoulder and was walking Matthew past the benches and slowly into the nearby abandoned changing rooms. He’d be a complete liar if the blonde didn’t admit how much he enjoyed the smoky and musky allure of Gilbert’s cologne, and the close proximity and touch was comforting enough to almost feel familiar.

“Give me one evening. Nothing too touchy-feely, promise. Just some food and a chat and I’ll sweep you off your...clumsy feet.” gesturing to Matthew's sneakers as Gilbert moved away, hands in pockets mischievously plotting. 

“I’ve got a game toni-”

“Then I guess you’re playing to win my heart then huh? I’ll meet you afterwards...we’ll celebrate.” He winked before waving goodbye and making his way out the hallowed locker room, leaving his new crush feeling hoodwinked. Matthew wondered if he had imagined that entire conversation...but his heart didn’t seem to mind as he consciously accepted his longing to know more about the devious man. He was really inviting and it wouldn’t hurt to have time off from his teammates. Some time alone with someone new. His face reddened at the rush of inappropriate thoughts which plagued his now hazy brain. 

At least Matthew had another reason to win his match tonight, he supposed to himself.


End file.
